Eisdrache (Game of Thrones)
thumb|Ein Eisdrache von [https://www.artstation.com/ab3nd Elena María Vacas] Eisdrachen sind in der Buchreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" und in der darauf basierenden Fernsehserie "Game of Thrones" eine legendäre, magische Drachenart. Verbreitung Sie kommen angeblich weit im Norden der bekannten Welt in den kalten Region des Zitternden Meeres und der Weißen Wüste, eine riesige gefrorene Wildnis, vor. Beschreibung Sie sollen weit größer sein als die gewöhnlichen Drachen aus Valyria. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Elementardrachen sollen sie aus richtigem, lebendigem Eis bestehen und besitzen deswegen auch einen tödlichen Frostatem. Ihre Augen sind aus hellblauem Kristall und ihre riesigen Schwingen sind durchsichtig. Angeblich sollen sie auch schmelzen, wenn sie erschlagen werden. Legenden Obwohl sie von Seemännern aus vielen Ländern angeblich häufig geschichtet wurden, gibt es keinen gesicherten Beweis für ihre Existenz. Maester nehmen an, dass einige Geschichten und Legenden des Nordens - Frostnebel, Eisschiffe und die Kannibalenbucht - auf Eisdrachen zurückgehen. thumb|Das Sternbild des Eisdrachen im Videospiel "Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series" Es gibt ein Sternbild am Himmel über Westeros, welches nach der legendäre Kreatur, den Eisdrachen benannt ist und eine wichtige Orientierungshilfe ist. Der blaue Stern, welcher das blaue Auge des Drachen repräsentiert, weist nach Norden und der Schwanz nach Süden. Die sechste Episode "Der Eisdrache" aus dem Videospiel "Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series" ist nach den legendären Drachen und dem Sternbild benannt. Hinweis Bei Viserion handelt es sich, handelt es sich laut den Produzenten zwar um einen Eisdrachen, wie im Script der 7. Staffel von "Der Drache und der Wolf" einzusehen ist,Winter is Coming.net: "The Dragon and the Wolf" script jedoch nicht um diese Art von Eisdrachen, da er nicht wie die legendären Kreaturen aus wirklichem Eis besteht und sehr heißes blaues Feuer speien kann. Der Drache wurde vom Nachtkönig lediglich eine Art mächtigen Version eines Wiedergängers, verwandelt und wird und ist damit ein untoter Drache. Herkunft thumb|Deutsches Cover von "Der Eisdrache" Der Eisdrache ist eine der ersten Fantasygeschichten, die George R.R. Martin im Winter 1978-1979 schrieb und im Jahre 1980 veröffentlichen ließ. Im Jahr 2007 erfolgte die erneute Veröffentlichung der Geschichte, die in acht kurze Kapitel eingeteilt und illustriert ist. In Deutschland wurde diese Geschichte auch als "Adara und der Eisdrache" oder Das "Lied des Eisdrachen" mit Illustrationen veröffentlicht. Die Welt, welche in der Geschichte beschrieben wird, gleicht der von "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer", weswegen der Roman gerne von Kritikern in die Welt zugeordnet wird. Martin wiederlegte diese Aussage jedoch. Die Geschichte handelt um das Mädchen Adara, welches im tiefen Winter geboren wurde und ihre Beziehung zu einen Drachen, der wirklich aus Eis besteht. Adara fühlt sich zu dem Drachen und anderen Dingen aus Schnee und Kälte hingezogen. Sie reitet auf dem Drachen, doch die Bewohner ihres Dorfs fürchten ihn, da er alles in eine weiße Ödnis verwandelt. Adara will nach Norden fliegen, doch als eines Tages feindliche Drachenkämpfer Adaras Heimat bedrohen, ist es die Freundschaft zwischen Winterkind und Eisdrachen, die das Leben ihrer Familie rettet. Adara bittet ihn umzukehren und ihr zu helfen. Auf dem Flug gen Süden schmilzt der Eisdrache nach und nach zusammen. Er kämpft gegen die anderen Drachen, die er tötet. Nach dem Kampf ist der Eisdrache nicht mehr zu sehen, lediglich ein stiller, schwarzer Tumpel desen Wasser sehr kalt ist. Quellen *Game of Thrones Wiki: Eisdrache *Wiki von Eis und Feuer: Eisdrache Kategorie:Game of Thrones Kategorie:Eisdrachen Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern